Modlinsky, Maksim Vasilevich
Max Modlinsky (Maksim Vasilievich Modlinsky, Russian: [[Модлинский, Максим Васильевич|'Макси́м Васи́льевич Модли́нский']], Ukrainian: [[Модлінський, Максим Васильович|'Модлінський, Максим Васильович']]), born 26 August 1983, in Ukrain (SSR), living in Russia - a scientist, inventor, philosopher, a Russian writer, novelist, author of scientific publications and works of art for the development of consciousness, Doctor of Technical Sciences (VMAK, 2009), Doctor of Natural Sciences (2006), three higher education: radio engineer - Kharkiv University of the air force, named Ivan Kozhedub (2005); a psychologist - Universal Institute of Innovative Technologies (2007); economist-manager - Universal Institute of Innovative Technologies (2008). He is engaged in studying of certain phenomena, functions and regularities of manifestation of eternity, development of the world and human in it. Author of the books: *'ABSOLUTE ' *'GRAPHICS-NUMBER' *'METATRON ' *'Kaleidoscope Eternity ' ---- * The official website of Maxim Modlinsky * Website of Maxim Modlinsky * instagram of Max Modlinsky * Official group VKontakte: «CHISLOGRAFIKA.GRAPHICS-NUMBER» * The official website of ТМ «GRAPHICS-NUMBER» * Channel on YouTube: Maxim Modlinsky on www.youtube.com Биография Ранние годы Максим Васильевич Модлинский родился 26 августа 1983 года в место рождения по паспорту г. Первомайск, Николаевская область, Украинская ССР, фактическое место рождения г. Гайворон Кировоградская область, Украинская ССР. Детство провел в г. Первомайске, до 1990года, в 1990м году уехал к дедушке с бабушкой в Сибирь, Иркутская область, Нижнеилимский район, п. Шестаково где и пошел в первый класс. Прожив в Сибири 1,5 года вернулся обратно в Первомайск, где продолжил обучение в школе со второго по 8й класс. В 1998м году уехал снова в Сибирь где прожил два года в 9м и 10м классе, Получил Российский аттестат после 9го класса. С 11 класса обучался в Первомайске Украина пол года, вторую половину года уехал к родителям отчима в с. Лысая – Гора Первомайский район, Николаевская обл., Украина. В 2001м году поехал поступать в Харьковский Военный Университет, на факультет радиотехнических войск противовоздушной обороны, радиолокационные комплексы и средства информационного обеспечения войск РТВ, ПВО. В 2001 году окончил ХВУ и получил первую специальность - оператор радиолокационной станции П-18 в г. Богодухов, Харьковской области. Значимый вклад в развитие способствовало знакомство с полковником, профессором из кафедры микроэлектроника Ю.Л. Симоновым. На втором курсе написал курсовую работу по философии и занял второе место в университете. В 2005 году получил диплом инженера радиотехника. В 2005 году уехал в Москву, поступил в Универсальный институт инновационных технологий на факультет психологии. С 2005 года начал преподавать по темам развития сознания, начал собирать информацию о приборах способствующих развитию сознания. В 2007 году закончил обучение в институте и получил специальность психолог. В 2008 году был замечен начальником секции Ноосферные знания и технологии Российской Академии Естественных Наук А.Н. Никитиным. От которого, получил предложение, на основе своих материалов защитить диссертацию. Защита состоялась в 2009 году. ---- Образование * 2001 год - среднее - специальное, техническое образование: Министерство Обороны: Харьковский Военный Университет; А-2374 , г. Богодухов. Специальность: Специалист - оператор наведения целей (РЛС «П-18») * 2005 год - базовое высшее (Б.в/о):Харьковский Университет ВВС; (ХУВВС; РТВ; ПВО; МОУ). факультет; - Вооружение и боевого применения соединений, частей и подразделений радиотехнических войск: радиоэлектронные комплексы, системы и средства вооружения и военной техники - «Радиотехники РТВ; ПВО» г. Харьков. Пл. Свободы 6. Специальность: Радиотехник. МО №13617836, 24.06.2005г. Специализация: Информационное обеспечение Радиолокационных Войск ПВО. Академическая направленность: Радиоэлектронные комплексы, системы, способы вооружения в военной технике. Профессиональная квалификация: инженер-радиотехник. * 2005-2006 годы - курс повышения квалификации профессиональной подготовки по специальности:«Государственное и муниципальное управление».№1033 ; 26.12.2006г. ,г.Москва. * 2006 год - доктор РАЕН (Российская Академия Естественных Наук), Д-РАЕН № 0367. г.Москва - Тольятти. Специальность: 05.14.16 – «Теоретические средства и методы защиты окружающей среды». * 2007 год - второе высшее образование (в/о): «Универсальный Институт Инновационных Технологий». г. Москва. Пер. Столешников 11/1. по специальности «Психология». ВСГ №1578249, 10.05.2007г. * 2007 год, Москва - действительный член «Всемирной Академии Инновационных Технологий»; «ВМАИТ». №114 Специализация: «Оптические системы передачи информации». * 2007 год - профессор ВМАИТ, 11.06.2007 http://www.wiait.ru/Reg.htm * 2008 год - Профессиональная переподготовка: «Базовый курс по Структуризации сознания» ПП №934974; Москва. * 2008 год - третье высшее образование (в/о): «Универсальный Институт Инновационных Технологий». г. Москва. Пер. Столешников 11/1. по специальности «Экономист-Менеджер». ВСА №0752920 * 2009 год - доктор технических наук (ВМАК). ДТ № 09008. Специальность: 01.04.2005 - «Оптика»; 01.04.2011 - «Физика магнитных явлений» * 2012 год - академик ВМАИТ, 20.02.2012 * Доктор технических наук. Европейская Академия Естественных Наук http://www.eanw.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=265&Itemid=152 * 2016 год - Профессор (МБФ «ИНО»). Специальность "Исследование рациональных и иррациональных систем управления" ---- Работа 2010-2013 годы - Автономная Некоммерческая Научная Организация "Международный Институт Ноосферных Технологий" (АННО "МИНТ") - помощник Генерального директора Никитина А.Н. ---- Научная деятельность и публикации Область научных интересов – развитие и управление сознанием. Разработал инновационные подходы восстановления и управления сознанием, активности мозга и памяти. Автор книг по синхронизации сознания. Исследователь, разработчик прибора на основе приёмо-передающих кристаллов определённой геометрии, с множеством фасеточных преобразователей «мысль – оптический сигнал», который работает на пикоуровне фотонных оптических излучений на пикосекундных и фемтосекундных интервалах сигналов, благодаря чему быстродействие прибора мгновенное во времени. Автор технологии метода ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА 2016 год, платформой которой являются числовые ряды, созданные группой авторов при совместной работе методом Синхронизации Сознания, разработанной Максимом Модлинским. В числовой ряды заложена специальная инновационная структура, благодаря чему реализация события происходит гармоничным способом без разрушения информационных структур жизни других людей и существ. Научная деятельность и публикации: * Модлинский М.В. Методология принятия технических решений по защите окружающей среды: диссертация: Доктор РАЕН: Д-РАЕН №0367: специальность 05.14.16 Теоретические средства и методы защиты окружающей среды: защищена 01.08.06: ВМАК – Тольятти, 2006. * Модлинский М.В. Система приёма-передачи, анализа и контроля в оптическом спектре сигнала информации: диссертация: д.т.н. РАЕН: МИНТ 0234: специальность: 01.04.05 Оптика, 01.04.11 Физика магнитных явлений: защищена 30.10.09: ВМАК – М., 2009. * Модлинский М.В. Инновационные подходы восстановления и управления сознанием, активности мозга и памяти – М.: // Современная наука Pro and Contra. – 2013. – №1(март) – С. 52-60 * Модлинский М.В. Открытие белой дыры / С.И. Блинников, А.Б. Зинковский, М.В. Модлинский – М.: // Современная наука Pro and Contra. – 2013. – №2 (июнь). – С. 31-34 * Модлинский М.В. Инновационные энергоинформационные технологии М.: // Современная наука Pro and Contra. – 2013 * Модлинский М.В. Комплексная система мониторинга поддержки принятия решения на основе использования показателей стратегического риска в интересах снижения чрезвычайных ситуаций природного и техногенного характера – М.: // Современная наука Pro and Contra. – 2013 * Модлинский М.В. Научный и социальный подход к решению проблем бедности и выживания человечества на планете Земля – М.: // Современная наука Pro and Contra. – 2013. ---- Общественная деятельность * 2007 год, Москва. Действительный член «Всемирной Академии Инновационных Технологий»; «ВМАИТ». №114 Специализация: «Оптические системы передачи информации» http://www.wiait.ru/Reg.htm * 2009 год - Советник ректора «Универсального Института Инновационных Технологий» * 14 апреля 2010 года - советник «РАЕН» по секции «Ноосферные знания и технологии», № 999МО * Действительный член «ЕАЕН» «Секция прикладных научных исследований», г. Ганновер, Германия * 01 марта 2012 года - – академик «ЕАЕН», действительный член ЕАЕН http://www.eanw.org/index.php?option=com_content&v * 23 марта 2013 года - Действительный член Академии продовольственной безопасности * 2010 год - Советник генерального директора «Международного института ноосферных технологий» * Советник начальника отделения «Ноосферные знания и технологии», РАЕН. * 2011 год - Председатель Совета молодых ученых «Международного казачьего экономического союза» * 2012 год - Заведующий кафедрой «Энергоинформационный менеджмент», член ученого совета «Академии ноосферного образования» http://www.noosfera-nov.ru/uchenyy-sovet-akademii ---- Учителя, коллеги, друзья, соавторы Встреча с Джуной ---- Награды Награждён медалями и орденами: * 2006 год - награжден медалью «Вирхова» г. Москва. «Европейская Академия Естественных Наук «ЕАЕН», г. Ганновер, №3 от 08 декабря 2006 года, направление: «Патологическая анатомия и клиническая медицина» * 2008 год. - «За борьбу с браконьерством» ДЭБ МВД России, г.Москва. * 2008 год - «За борьбу с браконьерством», председатель совета ветеранов ДЭБ МВД России, А.И. Бутенко * 2009 год - «Лауреат ВВЦ» № 089, Государственное акционерное общество Всероссийский выставочный центр, протокол № 38 от 18 декабря 2009 года * 2011 год - «50 лет космонавтике» председатель ЦК КПРФ Г.А. Зюганов * 2012 год - «100 лет военной авиации России», Главнокомандующим ВВС, маршал авиации Е.И. Шапошников от 12 августа 2012.года * 2012 год - «70 лет битвы за Москву» № 4371, постановление №437-2К от 07 октября 2012 года, мэр г.Москвы С.С. Собянин. * 2012 год - «За заслуги в патриотическом воспитании молодежи», председатель центрального управления * «РСВА» А.Н. Разумов от 12 августа 2012 года * 2013 год - «200 лет Георгиевскому кресту», выдан решением Ставки МКЭС № 28, подписан д.э.н., Л.В. Новиков от 16 мая 2013. * 2013 год - «За гражданское достоинство» * 2014 год - Орден «Безупречная репутация» * 2014 год - Присвоен казачий чин «Войсковой старшина» Рег.№1073, присвоен Ставкой Верховного Атамана «МКЭС», подписал Л.В. Новиков 20 мая 2014 года ---- Творческая деятельность В 2002 году Максим Модлинский написал книгу «АБСОЛЮТ», которая была опубликована в 2016 году, издана с дополнениями в 2017 году. В 2016 году, Модлинский разработал методику рисования «ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА» в соавторстве с Андреем Знайда, написал книгу «ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА. Самоучитель сверхбыстрого развития концентрации посредством ЧИСЛОГРАФИКИ». В 2017 году издано 6 книг. В 2018 году готовится к изданию книга «МЕТАТРОН».Книга написана в 2006-2009 годах, дополнена в 2016 году. В 2018 году готовится к изданию книга «КАЛЕЙДОСКОП ВЕЧНОСТИ». Книга написана в 2002-2009 годах, дополнена в 2016 году. В 2018 году готовится к изданию книга «УЛЫБНИСЬ - ТЫ БОГ!». Книга написана в 2006 году, дополнена в 2018 году. ---- Интеллектуальные права В марте 2016 года писатель Максим Васильевич Модлинский зарегистрировал в Российском авторском обществе "КОПИРУС" своё литературное имя © МАКСИМ МОДЛИНСКИЙ, © MAX MODLINSKY ISNI: 0000 0004 5345 4380 и права на первую книгу «АБСОЛЮТ» ISBN 978-5-4472-5338-7 . Книга ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА. Самоучитель сверхбыстрого развития концентрации посредством ЧИСЛОГРАФИКИ получила ISBN 978-5-4472-5596-1 . ---- Список изданных книг * Модлинский М. В. АБСОЛЮТ. Всё и Ничего / М. В. Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. * Модлинский М. В. Архангел Метатрон. Первый и Последний / М. В. Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. * Модлински М В. ДУАЛИЗМ — иллюзия или реальность? / М. В. Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. * Модлинский М. В. Синхронизация и взаимодействие с реальностью. Калейдоскоп Вечности / М. * Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. * Модлинский М. В. ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА. Самоучитель сверхбыстрого развития концентрации посредством числографики / М. В. Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. * Модлинский М. В. Шри Янтра. Алгоритмы построения / М. В. Модлинский. — М.: Издательские решения, 2017. ---- Библиография Цитаты Мировоззрение автора можно увидеть в этих цитатах: «Мы открываем путь туда, где Я – Есть. Вечный и Совершенный, Любящий и Любимый, Творящий и Создающий Истинную Реальность для Себя и для Всех». «Всё будет зависеть от вас!» «Именно вы будете решать свою судьбу!» «Каждый по-своему, уникален. Чуди, Твори!» «Всё возможно в этой жизни!» ---- Примечания ---- Ссылки * Официальный сайт Максима Модлинского * Сайт Максима Модлинского * https://www.instagram.com/modlinsky_max/ Официальный instagram Максима Модлинского] * Максим Модлинский ВКонтакте * Официальная группа «ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА.GRAPHICS-NUMBER» ВКонтакте * Официальный сайт ТМ «ЧИСЛОГРАФИКА» * Канал Максим Модлинский на www.youtube.com * Официальная группа «СИНХРОНИЗАЦИЯ СОЗНАНИЯ» вконтакте